


Bendy's Big Surprise

by CrazyBatLady



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cartoon gore, in which Bendy is a little fucko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBatLady/pseuds/CrazyBatLady
Summary: Henry watches an old cartoon.





	Bendy's Big Surprise

In the war, Henry had often been behind enemy lines, time mostly spent in fear of his life. That’s where he was now.

This was somehow worse. At least back then, he knew who and what was trying to kill him.

Dust caked his lungs and ink fumes swirled through his head as he made his way through the studio corridors. That fall through the floor had done a number on his back, making every step send twinges up his legs. He wasn’t a young man anymore and this place seemed to enjoy reminding him of it. Eyes were on him everywhere; the cutouts, the soup cans, the dolls. All following him. He’d knock them aside, only for them to be back right where he left them a second later. Switches moved around. The tapes said different things every time they were played. Every creak of the floorboards whispered something to him. Henry tightened the grip on his axe, since he could depend on that a lot more than his grip on reality at this point.

As he walked by an open room, something flickered to life. Henry backtracked and looked in. Dusty chairs lay on their sides, shelves filled with reels lined the walls. To his right, a film projector was beaming something onto the screen covering the far wall. Henry watched the Sillyvision logo fade away and the title card appear:‘Bendy’s Big Surprise’, one of the first productions Henry had worked on. It was one he remembered fondly. Simple enough story. Bendy starts acting weird; goes around collecting stuff, little odds and ends. Everyone asks him what he’s doing with them. Bendy won’t tell. Alice suspects something bad, Boris is more optimistic. They get into such a spat that they don’t even notice when Bendy reveals his ‘surprise’. Henry couldn’t recall exactly what the surprise was.

The events played out onscreen, frame by frame, line by crackly line. The music plink-plunked along, Sammy’s signature banjo shining through. Henry remembered a big disagreement he had with Joey about the poses for ‘Big Surprise’. Joey had repeatedly insisted they were ‘too stiff’. Henry, still young and prideful, had taken offence. If he had drawn them any looser, he remembered yelling during one argument, the characters would just uncoil and fall to the ground in a heap of noodley limbs.

He missed those arguments.

The final few minutes of the reel were playing now, Bendy about to reveal his ‘surprise’. Alice and Boris were arguing, as expected, but they kept doing things that Henry didn’t remember from production. They kept glancing behind their backs, eyes darting around. Their dialogue was stilted, unnatural, and Henry could have sworn he heard Boris stumble over a line, looking as panicked as his black and white features would let him as he tried to find his place again. It was like they were being watched. Watched and judged. With the very strong possibility of punishment if they got it wrong.

Bendy wheeled something into frame, covered by a white sheet. In a typically exaggerated gesture, he reached over and tapped Boris on the shoulder. Boris turned his head quickly. A little too quickly. Bendy beckoned his friends over to the sheet, seemingly excited. Something seemed to be moving beneath it. Putting an end to the suspense, Bendy tore it off with a flourish.

It was Joey, looking just as he had looked all those years ago. It was a cartoon, but it was Joey. Henry definitely didn’t remember this.

Joey was strapped to an upright operating table, bound up with rope. Gadgets and gizmos grew out from the sides of the table, each more unnecessarily serrated than the last. Joey struggled against his bonds, wriggling his hands and feet as best he could. He looked out at Henry, his mouth open. Screaming. Henry couldn’t tell what he was saying. The plinky-plunky music swelled dramatically, violins creeping in, as Bendy flipped open a lid on the side to reveal a large button. 

The demon turned his face to the camera with a big grin and pressed it.

The music became screeching and metallic as the shot switched back to Boris and Alice; they looked horrified as something thick and black sprayed them. Alice hid behind her hands but was betrayed by her stigmata, seeing everything. Boris seemed unable to look away, even as his face was coated with dark ichor. Henry felt the same way.

The music ceased suddenly and the shot cut back to Bendy. He was almost fully coated in the black liquid, only his mouth visible. That big grin was still there as he pressed the button again, switching the operating table off. One hand on his hip, he reached off screen and pulled back Joey’s severed head, holding it by tufts of ichor-soaked hair. Bendy’s head swiveled around again, looking out at the audience. At Henry. It cocked to one side, giggling. A final tinkle of piano played as the screen cut to black, with a few words picked out in delicate white:

**_He got what he deserved_ **

The film sputtered out, and Henry was left in the dark. He could feel himself shaking. Turning, he saw a Bendy cutout in the doorway, backlit by the lights in the hallway. Henry cut it down and walked out, making sure to step on Bendy’s face.


End file.
